Atarashī Seikatsu
by Jemsand
Summary: Sei finds herself in back into a world she had completely forgotten. Thanks to the spirit gang.
1. Chapter 1

Please understand that I do not, of course, have any affiliation to the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and I am only borrowing their themes and characters for the sake of entertainment c:

Any likeness to other fanfictions is not intended, so if you think I stole you or anyone elses ideas, please inform me and I will try to change my story up a little to remain at least somewhat original.

* * *

><p>She found it strange to wake up in the new bed, in her new house, in her new town. For seventeen years, she had always known one room. One familiar room that remained the same but for the paint colour through the years. Now, two weeks from her 18th birthday, Sei Karatsa was spending her first morning in her new home.<p>

"School soon..." She spoke to herself, giving the clock on the floor a glance. It hadn't found a home in the new room yet, so until further notice, it's place was on the floor beside her bed. In 2 minutes the alarm would go off, so Sei rose up with a yawn and used her toes to yank the plug out of the socket.

The window in front of her shone the sunlight in much more than her previous, making it seem so much later than it actually was. On top of that, the room was significantly smaller then her last, only allowing room for a small desk, bookshelf, and her bed, which was downgraded to a twin bed.

Luckily for her she wasn't very tall, 5'2. She was sure if her mother slept in the bed, her feet would stick out over the edge. Her father was also very tall, at 6'5. Sei liked to call him a professional reacher-of-things. She didn't look much like her parents at all. Her mother and father both had black hair, green eyes, and were rather tall.

Sei was short, reaching 5'2 with her best posture. Her hair was a red, something like copper, or rust. She was fond of the color, and had decided to let it grow. It currently went an inch or two below her shoulderblades. The blue eyes she always assumed were from her grandmother, who had left them the home they moved to.

She has passed away 3 months before, leaving everything to Sei's parents. The timing was good, considering her father had just quit his job and was looking for a new one.

"Sei! Are you awake?" Her mother yelled through the door, reminded her that she needed to get dressed quickly to be able to make it to school on time. It was going to be about a 25 minute walk to school, so her time in the mornings was cut down to 30 minutes. She threw on the simple uniform, blue shirt, grey skirt. It wasn't very unique, reminding her of her old schools uniforms, except her skirts were yellow.

Her hair was pushed back with a headband, to keep her bangs out of her face since they annoyed her as she read. A moment later there was a loud knock followed by her mothers voice again. "I really hope you are awake!"

"I am awake mother, don't worry." Sei responded, just loud enough for her mother to hear her.

"Well you have to go if you want to get there in time, haven't you looked at the clock?"

She hadn't of course, because it was sitting dead on the ground, it's plug laying on the floor beneath the socket. The door opened, and her mother peeked her head in. "You sure you don't need a ride? I did hear something about violence in this town not being uncommon..."

"I'll be okay, I promise." Sei said, giving her mother a hug, and walking past her to get to the front door. "Love you!"

The walk wasn't so bad, Sei hadn't gotten beaten up or anything similar. It was almost a straight shot to the school from her house. The tough part it seemed, was finding her class.

After the second bell rang, she knew she had to be late. There were only a few other students wandering the halls, and she was sure they weren't up to any good, skipping probably. Before she could open her mouth to ask them where she was, they were already staring at her.

"What are _you _doing here?" One of them asked. Her had slick black hair, combed back, and was wearing a green jumpsuit. She wondered if he was from another school, since all the other boys were wearing blue.

She was about to speak again, but the other boy elbowed green-suit in the ribs. "Hush, Yusuke. Remember what Koenma said?"

"Right...Well..er, what do you want..girl?" Green-suit...Yusuke, asked her.

"Um...I was just going to ask if you knew where 2-E was, but you are kind of weirding me out..so I'll just go." Sei started off in the direction she came from, feeling the eyes of the two boys even as her back was turned. She finally spotted her classroom not far away, and as the door shut behind her she heard one of them say "Well, that was really strange!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sei got through her first class, and her second, but the part that really made her nervous, was lunch. The dreaded first day of school lunch, when you are the new kid, and everyone else looks at you like you are an alien.

Besides going from elementary, to junior, and then to her last senior school, this was her first school change. Even then she was still with all the familiar people she knew since she was young. Now she was standing in the middle of the lunch room, looking left and right as nonchalant as she could, to find a place that didn't look to threatening to sit and eat her lunch.

She took a deep breath, and made her way to a table near the back, occupied by only one other person. The girl didn't have a lunch in front of her, but a large textbook took its place and her head was buried in it, flipping the pages every couple seconds.

"Wow, you read pretty fast." Sei said to the girl and sat her lunch on the table. "If I promise not to bother you, do you mind if I eat here?" She offered the girl a small smile, but she was too busy to even look up.

"Oh, go ahead." The girl answered politely, without even lifting her head to look at Sei. Which meant she didn't see the relief that washed over her.

"Thank you." with that she sat down, and started to eat. She tried not to look at the girl, with brown hair and a uniform just like her own, she thought a person like that would be easily mistaken for any other girl in the school. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had met her somewhere before though.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't bother you, but I can't help thinking I've met you before. Have we met?" Sei questioned before taking a large bite of an apple.

Finally the girl tore her focus from the book and looked up to Sei. As soon as their eyes met, the brown haired girl gasped slightly, then buried her head back into the book.

"No. We've never met, I've never seen you before." It was almost a programmed answer. Sei cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder if everyone at this school was just completely weird.

An awkward minute went by, until the girl stood with her book. "Er, excuse me." and made her way out of the lunch room.

"Great.." Sei muttered under her breath. "Now I'm the new kid that no one wants to sit by."

"Yusuke Uremeshi, if you have anything to do with this I'll..I'll...I'll be so angry with you!" Keiko slung her textbook at the boy, who was sitting on his usual spot on the roof. He tilted to the side and dodged the book, and looked to the girl incredulously.

"You really think I would have something to do with this?" He put the book down, and put his arms up over his head. The door to the roof opened and Kuwabara stepped in, carrying a tray of food.

"Well how did she end up at _our_school then?" Keiko shouted again, taking out her frustration on the poor spirit detective.

"Woah woah...you think Uremeshi did this?" Kuwabara interjected and then slumped to the ground to eat. "That's crazy Keiko...but don't worry guys, I've already talked to Boton, she is on her way."

"What...you called Boton?"

"Bingo!"


End file.
